


(Tim waited two hours in the rain)

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	(Tim waited two hours in the rain)

It started raining when Tim got out of the cab. He paid, and quickly got in front of the restaurant. He stood in front of the entrance and glanced at his watch. He was a five minute early. He sighed and looked above his head. He was grateful for the eaves that was unfolding above the pavement and his head, because he didn’t have umbrellas.

He decided to wait for Dick in front of the restaurant, and then go in together. It was impossible that the man had been there that early as him.

 

The more and more frequent rain hid the city behind pelting dark curtains, where the cars’ yellow and red lights were broken ghastly, and the continually falling, sharp drops made softly, rhythmically noises on the eaves above his head. The previously stuffy, dusty air escaped and moist, cold, clean air replaced them as it started to rain. Tim pulled his suit. He came here from the Wayne Enterprises straight; he and Dick had the meeting at eight, in front of the restaurant.

 

When twenty minutes passed, he sighed, and his breath hung around him in semitransparent, white clouds. Pulled out his phone to ask where Dick was, but the man didn’t answer. Tim sighed again, and pressed his lips together.

 

Tim waited for two hours in the rain, in vain. The air cooled, his constant companion was his cloud-pillows of breath, but he just stood there, not moving, not shivering in his thin, well-tailored suit. He sighed and started to walk home. He didn’t flag down a cab, nor tried to reach Dick on phone.

When he got home, he shrugged off his soaking wet jacket and threw it onto the floor in the foreground, and then kicked off his shoes as well. He left the house in darkness, he didn’t turn on the lights, and he immediately started off to climb up on the stairs. He just got beside the stairs, when he heard a noise. His muscles tensed and he was ready for battle in that instant, though he was sure noone can intrude into the apartment.

 

”I thought you’d never get home, baby bird.”

Tim completely froze. Dick? The man stepped out of the dark, with soft, happy smile on his face. Then he stopped in front of Tim and his smile faded.

 

”Tim, you’re completely soaked.”

 

”Because I waited for two hours in the rain. For you.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened and he paled.

 

”It completely slipped out of my mind,” he whispered. Tim nodded. He didn’t say that Dick didn’t answer the phone. Just looked up at him sadly.

 

”Do you know what day it is?” Tim asked quietly, with a wry smile.

 

”I lit candles in your room, and I covered everything with rose petals,” Dick whispered. “I’m sorry, Timmy…” Dick’s voice trailed off. He spread his arms and locked Tim in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry…”

 

Tim buried his face in Dick’s chest and breathing in his scent. Dick slid his palm higher on Tim’s back and pulled him closer. He buried his nose into Tim’s wet hair and he sighed.

 

”It doesn’t matter,” Tim answered.

 

”Of course, it matters. I screwed this up thoroughly, but I just wanted to surprise you. Tim…” Dick tirelessly stroking Tim’s back. “You know that I love you so much, right?”

 

Tim nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
